Thought you were my Fairytale
by flame of cold
Summary: They were branded the 'Fairytale Club' at school. Eyes peeled for the wicked Witch, an expanded personal bubble when around any stepmothers and constantly waiting for their Prince Charmings to bring them their Happily Ever Afters. Life ISN'T a fairytale.
1. Prologue

_We were branded the Fairytale Club at school..._

I am at a desk. I am holding a pen. I am looking at a blank page. There is a ring on my finger.

This desk was custom-built when I was born so it is fitting that it be with me as I die. This pen is a a herald about to shout my life story out to the worlds. This book is my hopes, my dreams and all my fanciful fantasies. And this ring- this ring holds the most memories out of my numerous possessions. All I need to do now is to transfer them to paper. Easy, right? Well, so far I've managed a grand total of: one sentence that isn't really a sentence.

I've thought about giving up so many times- but I can't. I owe it to them. We were quirky teenagers when it all began. Average girls with above average hyper-activeness. Average girls with a not-so-average bond. We were three. Always the three until death intervened. Then there were two, and now only one. Me. And now I have got to tell you: fairytale endings are hard to come by.

_Indeed it took us a long time to realize that Happily Ever Afters are a lot harder to find in reality than in fairy tales. _


	2. An Unexpected Sandwich

You always know when Aurelia's around. It's hard not to. First you become aware of a _terrible _screeching sound that seems to replace nitrogen in the air. I mean, it's _everywhere_! Then you may or may not see a stunningly beautiful girl who is seemingly causing the racket. Yeah, people get jealous of her looks, but they wouldn't have that voice for the world three times over!

When at one of her best friends' houses, Jasmine makes sure to be 20-30 minutes later than the agreed time and then enjoys running around and tapping on each accessible window until she's finally caught in the act by the other two. These window-tapping sessions are usually lengthy as Jasmine is the fastest of them and they always result in the three being worn out. Needless to say the other two make sure to position themselves on an area from which many windows can be seen at once within the house many minutes before Jasmine actually arrived.

Sam gets noticed by controlling the weather. Well, she would _like _to get attention by making lightning flash when she's on your doorstep, but so far she's had to settle for beeping six times when she's outside your house. Unfortunately, she makes a point of bringing that up at every time her 'magic powers' fail her...

"God gave humans speech, he gave us independent thought... _why _didn't he give us- me- the ability to control the weather?" Sam ranted, oblivious to the fact that she had delivered the same line many times before and burning a hole in the ground with her pacing.

Her two best friends nodded sympathetically, while busying themselves in the lasagna Aurelia's mother had left for the trio. Aurelia's parents were enjoying their wedding anniversary at a Mexican restaurant and had left the three to their devices.

The three best friends were similar as peas in a pod and yet as different as can be. They all shared one great love: fairy tales and grew up from babyhood together knowing three things:

All stepmothers, wolves, witches, ogres, etc, are out to get you.

Hardworking people get wishes granted.

Prince Charming will come to lead you into a Happily Ever After.

Unfortunately wolves, witches, ogres and various other magical beings are hard to come by in Australia , they mostly relaxed their belief in the first. The last two, however, were firmly and unconditionally believed in even at their current age of sixteen. Each of them also made sure to carry a pocket copy of the set classic set of fairy tales. They read them, recited them and reworded them at school and were named the 'Fairytale Club', an embarrassing yet apt description of who they were.

"Sure you don't want any of this stuff?" asked Jasmine, accidentally spraying Sam hand with masticated lasagna, "Oops, sorry. But seriously, this is great!"

"Ew, say it, don't spray it Jas," moaned Sam, successfully distracted and swabbing her hand with a scented tissue, "Mmm, vanilla scent!"

Jasmine shrugged and turned her attention back to the mound of lasagna on her plate and began slathering it in BBQ sauce, but Aurelia frowned at Sam, "I hope you're not on another diet, you're skinny enough as it is."

"Oh don't be silly," Sam said brightly, "My mum made this weird but incredible sandwich for lunch, and she made me another one for dinner!"

Jasmine choked on a mouthful of pasta and drank some water to stop coughing, "You chose a sandwich over _lasagna_?" she asked incredulously.

"This is way better than any pasta. It's a honey with tuna paste, spinach and marzipan sandwich. My mum got it from a hippie magazine." Sam defended.

Jasmine choked again and as Sam patted her back to ease the considerably more violent coughing, Aurelia hiccuped.

hic

Suddenly the world literally began spinning as the girls stood still. Then the chairs disappeared and Aurelia and Jasmine fell down. While this efficiently stopped Jasmine's coughs it was followed by all three of the falling down, down, down. They screamed when they all became pitch-black, they screamed when everything turned a blinding white making the girls clench their eyes shut and cover them with their hands. They screamed when they were surrounded by a bright, lively blue and they screamed when they realized that sunlight was glinting off the water below them.

They hit the water.

Their screams were replaced with startled gargles as they got the wind knocked out of them, hitting the water and hitting the riverbed. Scrabbling in the sand as she recovered from the shock, Jasmine felt something slide up her middle finger before she kicked off the ground, Luckily the river was not deep and she quickly surfaced, joined by Sam and Aurelia who also engaged in frivolous coughing and spluttering activities before making their way to the nearby bank where they collapsed, bedraggled and miserable. After a period of time, still lying her back, Sam voiced the question they had all been wondering, "Guys, where the hell are we?"

**Team Trivia:**

**Aurelia- Spends way too much time singing and not enough time being silent.**

**Jasmine- Regularly indulges in skinny-dipping in a bathtub.**

**Sam- Binges all her pocket-money on Spearmint Tictacs because she "likes the buzz". Her friends are concerned.**

**Well there's the first real chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Hopefully more will be up soon. Funny thing is, I just _love_ reviews. Spend a minute to make someone out there very happy please : )!**


End file.
